1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting structures, methods of forming organic light emitting structures, organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting devices. More particularly, Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting structures including hydrophobic patterns, methods of forming organic light emitting structures including hydrophobic patterns, organic light emitting display devices including hydrophobic patterns and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting devices including hydrophobic patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may have several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, exceptional thinness and overall compactedness, and low power consumption, so that the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of the most promising class of display devices.
To form an organic emitting layer of the OLED device, a printing process using an inkjet, a spinner or a nozzle, a patterning process after the deposition of layers, and a transfer process using heat or laser have been utilized. The organic emitting layer, however, may not be formed uniformly within a pixel region of the OLED device and may not be endowed with a capability to visually display high contrast images when fabricated by the above-mentioned process techniques. Additionally, as the size of the OLED device increases, a mask used for, e.g., an exposure process may not be easily obtained and a large quantity of materials for forming the organic emitting layer may be required, thereby unnecessarily inflating the cost of manufacturing.